


always a yes

by throughout



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alec Lightwood & Maia Roberts Friendship, Drunk Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus is definitely a horny af drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughout/pseuds/throughout
Summary: It is a known fact that Magnus Bane has an alcohol tolerance the height of which could rival Mount Everest. His alcohol tolerance is somewhat legend, both in New York City and the rest of the world.But it is also a known fact that the one spirit that Magnus Bane absolutely CANNOT handle, the one spirit that sends him drunk into another galaxy, is tequila.Which would probably explain why Alec is currently standing at the entrance to their loft, looking out in shock at Maia Roberts, who is using every ounce of her strength to hold up his extremely intoxicated boyfriend.





	always a yes

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by [this anonymous prompt](http://aleclightbaene.tumblr.com/post/170246683441/prompt-drunk-magnus-there-are-so-many) ❤︎
> 
> also, bonus points if you can spot the New Girl reference in this :D 
> 
> i recently hit 400 followers on tumblr, so i'm doing a fic giveaway! [send me prompts](http://aleclightbaene.tumblr.com/ask) ❤︎ feel free to be as detailed as you want, or you can also choose to give me free reign!
> 
> find me on tumblr [@goldenalec](http://aleclightbaene.tumblr.com/) <3 (previously @aleclightbaene)

It is a known fact that Magnus Bane has an alcohol tolerance the height of which could rival Mount Everest. Alec has experienced this tolerance time and time again, their drunken adventures always ending with Alec trashed out of his mind and Magnus having to portal them home, while still being able to remember every embarrassing thing Alec did in the morning. Magnus’ alcohol tolerance is somewhat legend, both in New York City and in the rest of the world.

But it is also a known fact that the one spirit that Magnus Bane absolutely _cannot handle_ , the one spirit that sends him drunk into another galaxy, is tequila.

Which would probably explain why Alec is currently standing at the entrance to their loft, looking out in shock at Maia Roberts, who is using every ounce of her strength to hold up his _extremely_ intoxicated boyfriend.

“THERE HE IS!” Magnus yells, swaying so violently that Maia almost tumbles to the floor under his weight, “I _told_ you I had a hot piece of a Shadowhunter boyfriend. Who’s lying now?” he huffs haughtily, throwing Maia the stink-eye.

“I never said you were – never mind.” She takes a deep breath. “A little help, Alec?”

Alec obliges, stunned, helping Maia bring Magnus into the loft.

“What _happened?_ ” he asks Maia, taking Magnus from her and letting him lean all his weight against him.  

“Oh, nothing.” She says sourly, glaring at Magnus, “Just the usual. Magnus ‘I have an ego the size of the Empire State Building’ Bane decided to prove his worth in a shots contest. And to trash my bar in the process.”

Ah, yes. It is also a known fact that Magnus Bane does _not_ respond well to being challenged to a drinking competition.

“HEY!” Magnus shouts, before looking at Alec, “It’s all your sister’s fault. She decided to dare me, ME, THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOK -” Magnus pauses, furrowing his brows together as if trying to recall exactly where in the world his jurisdiction lies, “Brooklyn? Yeah, Brooklyn.” 

He seems satisfied with himself before slamming his hand down on his thigh and making Alec jump, “ME! THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN to a tequila shot competition. The _nerve._ The _gall._ The _audacity.”_

He throws Alec a sour look, before scoffing dramatically, “Lightwoods. You’re lucky you look like you were carved by the gods, Alexander, otherwise we’d have some serious problems.”

“Gee, thanks.” Alec says dryly, “So, not the fact that you love me, just my looks.”

Magnus waves a hand at him in dismissal before letting go of him to stumble over to the couch, “That _too_. But it helps that you look like that.” He grins, most likely to himself, before mumbling, “Thank _God_ for Shadowhunter training regimens. I mean, that thing you do when –”

“And that’s my cue to leave _immediately_ ,” Maia says loudly, ignoring the look of seething displeasure Magnus throws at her.

She wipes her hands down on her jeans before turning to Alec, “We still on for Uncharted this weekend?”

“Of course. I have to keep up my winning streak.”

Maia snorts, but a grin spreads over her face. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Lightwood.” She glances over at Magnus, who is now sitting on the couch and having a quiet conversation with Chairman Meow, who’s nestled on his stomach, and shakes her head fondly. “Alright, I gotta head out.” She pulls Alec into a quick hug, “I’ll see you on Saturday. I’m bringing the beer.”

“Bye Magnus.” She calls, and laughs when Magnus gives her his best fake smile and overenthusiastic wave.

Alec smiles at her before shutting the door gently behind her. He turns to go join Magnus on the couch.

“Alexander, did I ever tell you that you have the most beautiful eyes?” Magnus says, a wide, unabashed grin on his face that melts Alec’s heart as he sits down next to him. He places a hand gently on the curve of Magnus’ cheek.

Magnus sighs before closing his eyes and leaning further into Alec’s touch.

“Yeah, you did.” Alec says, smiling softly, “You tell me that a lot.”

Magnus nods, looking incredibly pleased with himself, “Good. Because they are. The most beautifulest beautiful eyes in the world.”

Alec snorts, but it does little to mask the erratic fluttering of his heart in his chest, something that always accompanies any compliment from Magnus, regardless of how much time has passed, or how much alcohol he’s apparently ingested.

“‘Most beautifulest?’” he repeats, “Here I was thinking you were the eloquent one.”

“I’ll compose a sonnet later.” Magnus says sarcastically, glaring at him. It feels good to know that Magnus’ cutting sarcasm shows no signs of disappearing even with an entire liquor store permeating his bloodstream.

Alec stands up, grabbing onto Magnus’ hands and pulling him up onto his feet. The latter lets out a noise of protest.

“Let’s just go into the bedroom. You need to take a shower.” Alec says, trying to sound soothing, but he’s really just trying to fight off the smile that’s threatening to stretch itself across his face. He pulls Magnus through the door, depositing him on the bed and sitting down next to him

“Oh, the _bedroom_.” Magnus purrs, suddenly abandoning all annoyance and glancing around the room, before looking at Alec with the sultriest expression Alec has ever seen on his face. “This, my darling, is the best idea you’ve ever had.”

“No. Absolutely not.” Alec says, because Magnus is _drunk off his mind_ , “You’re drunk.”

“And you’re ridiculously sexily hotly gorgeous. Now that we’re done stating facts, how about we get to the fun stuff?” Magnus smirks at him, and Alec finds it infuriating that he can still look impossibly sexy with bloodshot eyes and stumbling movements. He runs a finger along Alec’s torso, following the dips in his abdomen and setting fire to his very veins.

“Babe...” Alec lets out a shaky laugh before grabbing onto Magnus’ wrists and gently pushing them away.

Magnus looks at him like he’s just personally offended him, before his look melts away into a pout that Alec just wants to kiss off his face, drunk or not.

“Come on, Alexander.” He whines, elongating the syllable in “on” and trying to climb onto Alec’s lap, “I haven’t gotten any in like 5 years.”

Alec raises an eyebrow, unimpressed, “You literally ripped my clothes off last night.” He tugs his shirt down to reveal the smattering of purple bruises across his collarbones that are still visible, an ode to Magnus’ ability to put even the vampires to shame. “Here’s proof.”

Magnus waves him off with a twirl of ring-laden fingers, “Details! But I would very much like to be able to do it again.” His fingers inch towards the hem of Alec’s shirt but Alec stops him again. He drops a small kiss onto the resultant pout that forms on Magnus’ mouth.

“Tomorrow, I promise. You can debauch me in whatever way you please.”

Magnus quirks a brow at him, as though questioning the truthfulness of his promise. Alec nods before kissing his forehead.

“You’ll suck me off then? Tomorrow?”

A laugh bursts out of Alec, and he shakes his head fondly at his boyfriend’s missing filter. “Yes, I will. I’ll do that tongue thing you like so much.”

Magnus groans, throwing his head back. “ _God_  you really know how to give a guy blue balls.” 

Alec laughs, leaning forward to press his lips gently to Magnus’ Adam’s apple, but with the way Magnus’ breath catches in his throat, he realises that he’s probably not doing a stellar job at controlling his boyfriend’s raging libido. 

He pulls back to see Magnus swallow, to see the bob of his Adam’s apple, and he thinks that if Magnus doesn’t get off his lap very soon, he might have trouble controlling his _own_ libido.

Magnus scoots closer and wraps his arms around him, closing his eyes and burying his face into the crook of Alec’s neck, and Alec could stay like this forever. He thinks that there’s literally no reason anyone could ever provide him that could convince him to move.

“Babe,” he says, begrudgingly choosing the route of logic, “it’s late. Go take a shower.”

“Join me.” Magnus’ voice is muffled.

“Tempting, but I already took one.”

Magnus sighs dramatically, pulling his head out of the fabric of Alec’s shirt before locking his gaze onto his. His expression softens just a little bit, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“I love you.” He murmurs, quietly, as though he’s just tasting the words in his mouth for the first time, “Did I ever tell you that?”

His words wash over Alec like warm water, pulling at his heartstrings as they do every time, as they have done since the first time. “Mhm,” he hums, brushing a wayward strand of hair off of Magnus’ forehead, “You tell me that all the time. I love you too.”

Magnus smiles an earth-shattering smile. “I’ll never get tired of hearing you say that to me. Please never stop saying that to me.”

Alec laughs, knowing that he feels exactly the same way, that he feels like everything would cease to exist if Magnus ever stopped saying those words to him, “I won’t. Now go shower so we can sleep.”

Magnus sighs, giving in, and presses a quick kiss to Alec’s lips before he disentangles himself and stands up from the bed. He stretches, arms pulled taut over his head, and his shirt lifts up just a little bit to give Alec the slightest peek of his toned stomach, the sight of which still sends his stomach into somersaults. Alec leans back against the headboard, watching with his heart in his throat as Magnus walks into the bathroom.

And then suddenly, Magnus’ head reappears against the doorframe. He stands there for a few seconds, bathed in the soft light of the room, putting the goddamn sun to shame, and with a dopey smile on his face, before sighing and pointing at Alec.

“Boy, imma marry you.”

And it’s like Alec forgets how to breathe. It’s like with those four little words, and with that lovesick look on Magnus’ face, and the pure conviction that laces his voice, his heart has leaped out of his chest and found its way yet again into the arms of the man who had stolen it a long time ago.

Magnus disappears into the bathroom before he can register Alec’s shaky breaths, or the exact extent of the effect those words have had on him. Words Magnus has just said as easily as saying his own name. Words Alec has wanted to hear for as long as he can possibly fathom, words his heart is already screaming the answer to.

_Yes. Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times, yes._

It will always be a yes. For Magnus, for everything he is, it will _always_ be a yes. Magnus has always had Alec’s yes, from the moment he had realised that his heart didn’t just beat in his own chest anymore. From the moment he’d looked at Alec at the end of an altar, challenge in his eyes.

And later on that night, when Magnus is pressed close to him, his soft breaths blooming over Alec’s bare shoulder in sleep, Alec pulls him closer, and even though he’s sleeping, even though he can’t hear him just yet, he whispers that word gently into his hair, the word that’s always been his to begin with.

_“Yes.”_


End file.
